Tranquilité
by Olivia14
Summary: Ma réponse, tardive, au 4e Défi d'Aventures, où il s'agissait d'écrire une pièce de théâtre avec au moins 2 ou 3 scènes !


**_Tranquillité_**

Personnages :

THEO

BALTHAZAR

GRUNLEK

SHINDDHA

 **SCENE 1**

 **Balthazar**

 _On ne tape pas les trois coups._

 _Le rideau s'ouvre sur une cuisine ancienne. Un évier, un four à bois, une armoire et une étagère avec des piles d'assiettes et de couverts. Une porte au fond. Une table couverte de victuailles et de piles de couverts sales, entourée de cinq chaises. Une fenêtre au fond à gauche, au-dessus de l'évier. Sur le plan de travail s'empilent des plats fraîchement lavés. Au mur du fond sont accrochées des casseroles en cuivre, rangées par ordre de taille. Des guirlandes d'ail et de champignons pendent de ce qu'on devine être des solives._

 _Deux lumières jaunâtres éclairent la scène, une à gauche et une à droite._

 _Face au public, négligemment appuyé contre le plan de travail, BALTHAZAR essuie un plat. Il le fait lentement, le regard dans le vide. On sent qu'il ne pense pas à ce qu'il fait. Il ne porte pas la belle tenue de mage, mais une simple chemise noire et un pantalon brun, ses bottes en cuir et un tablier blanc à dentelle taché et usé. Il a l'air fatigué._

BALTHAZAR _, essuyant toujours un plat déjà sec_

Le travail, c'est la santé.

 _Il le dit sans sourire, mais avec une once d'ironie._

BALTHAZAR, _même jeu_

Ne rien faire, c'est la conserver.

 _Il arrête d'essuyer le plat, le regarde. Il lui adresse un geste grossier (grimace ou doigt d'honneur) et le repose sans douceur sur la pile._

 _Il prend une chaise, la tire sans la soulever jusqu'au centre de la scène, le dossier face au public. Il s'assied dessus, à l'envers donc, face au public, les jambes de part et d'autre du dossier, accoudé dessus._

 _La lumière jaune de droite s'éteint, seule la gauche reste braquée sur Balthazar._

BALTHAZAR

J'ai toujours rêvé de la tranquillité. Je l'ai poursuivie, comme une fille difficile à conquérir. Je l'ai courtisée, sans succès pendant de longues années. Il faut dire qu'elle est exigeante. Elle en attendait beaucoup de moi. Trop, même. J'ai dû faire des efforts, des concessions. Evidemment. Mais c'était le jeu. Pour elle, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi. Et puis elle a cédé. De bon cœur, semble-t-il. Comme ça, du jour au lendemain. J'étais content, imaginez ! Elle m'est toujours restée fidèle. En même temps, j'ai créé les conditions pour. Mes petites habitudes, toujours les mêmes compagnons, toujours les mêmes clients. Elle n'était pas tentée d'aller voir ailleurs. Ni moi non plus. Trop heureux de la posséder enfin.

 _Silence._

 _On rallume toutes les lumières._

 _Il se lève d'un coup, tire sa chaise jusqu'au mur du fond, monte dessus et redresse une casserole qui était penchée. Il prend son temps, pour la remettre droite au millimètre près._

 _Il descend de la chaise, toujours dos au public._

BALTHAZAR

Ça va comme ça, vous pensez ?

 _Il la regarde encore quelques secondes, puis remet la chaise comme elle était et se rassied dessus, exactement comme avant._

 _Long silence._

BALTHAZAR, _il s'adresse à une personne du public_

On se fait chier, non ?

 _Six coups très rapides et forts sont frappés à la coulisse de droite. Balthazar soupire. Il ne bouge pas._

 _Six coups, les mêmes, sont à nouveau frappés. Balthazar lève les yeux au ciel et soupire et ne bouge toujours pas._

 _Trois coups, lents, plus forts, sont à nouveau frappés. Il se lève lentement._

BALTHAZAR

Ça va, ça va, j'arrive !

 _Il prend son temps pour arriver à la coulisse de droite dont il ouvre la porte._

 **SCENE 2**

 **Balthazar, Théo**

 _Entre THEO, portant une immense pile d'assiette qu'il soutient avec son menton._

THEO

Bah c'est pas trop tôt !

 _Il dépose la pile d'assiettes sur la table._

BALTHAZAR

Comment t'as fait pour frapper sans les mains ?

THEO, _retournant la chaise du centre de la chaise et s'y affalant._

A ton avis, mes pieds servent à quoi ?

BALTHAZAR

Il ne reste plus de clients ?

THEO

Non, ils sont tous montés se coucher.

BALTHAZAR

En même temps on est mardi, c'est le pire jour pour l'alcool. Aucuns bénéfices.

THEO

J'aime autant. Je suis claqué. Tu veux pas qu'on échange demain ?

BALTHAZAR

Pas envie. Le service c'est pas mon truc, une semaine sur quatre, ça me suffit. Pas envie de faire des heures supplémentaires de cette purge.

THEO

Je croyais que tu détestais la plonge…

BALTHAZAR

En ce moment je préfère ça au reste. Ne me demande pas pourquoi.

THEO

Pourquoi ?

 _La lumière de gauche s'éteint. Seule la lumière de droite reste braquée sur lui : Balthazar est dans la pénombre._

THEO

Bob est bizarre en ce moment. Il a des moments d'absence et il refuse de plus en plus le contact avec les clients. Il s'enferme dans un mutisme pensif. J'ai toujours su que ça bouillonnait trop, là-haut, mais en général il est du genre à exprimer le fruit de ses réflexions. Aujourd'hui, il la ferme…

 _Silence._

La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, c'était dans la semaine qui a précédé la réémergence de son démon.

 _Silence._

Il a pas intérêt à me faire un coup comme ça. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on est tranquilles, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on est heureux.

 _Silence._

Grunlek ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec une réserve de bois pour la nuit.

 _On rallume les lumières._

THEO

Grunlek ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec une réserve de bois pour la nuit.

BALTHAZAR _s'assied par terre, à gauche de Théo, et s'adosse à un pied de la table._

J'ai rêvé de mon père, hier.

THEO

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Il te reste plein de vaisselle, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider.

BALTHAZAR, _comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu_

J'étais allongé dans une pièce noire, par terre, et il était debout devant moi. Et il me tendait la main, comme pour m'aider à me relever. J'ai tendu la main pour la lui prendre et me mettre debout, mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'attraper… Et il riait et il disait : « Rends-le-moi, Balthazar, rends-le-moi d'abord, on verra après pour ton Ascension ! ». Voilà.

THEO

Je m'en fous, mais alors royalement !

 _Jeu de lumière, cette fois-ci braqué sur Balthazar. Il tourne la tête vers le public._

BALTHAZAR

Je sais que c'est faux. Je sais qu'il a peur et qu'il préfèrerait oublier qui je suis, ce que je suis. Mais c'est le seul moyen pour le sortir de sa routine. Si je ne le bouge pas un peu, il va finir par s'enfermer dans son rôle d'aubergiste comme il s'était enfermé dans sa carapace de paladin. Et j'en ai marre de son rôle de statue. Sans lui, impossible de repartir à l'aventure. Il faut que je le bouge. Mais chaque chose en son temps. On va faire ça tranquille, par petites étapes. Puis je vais en parler à Shin, puis à Grunlek. C'est lui qui paniquera en dernier, mais il prendra la décision et on repartira comme avant.

 _Les lumières se rallument._

 _Bob se relève et commence à poser les assiettes sales amenées par Théo sur le plan de travail, à côté de l'évier. Théo ne dit rien, il semble réfléchir._

THEO, _sur le ton de la conversation_

Ton diable ne te fait pas trop chier, en ce moment ?

BALTHAZAR, _cachant mal un sourire victorieux alors qu'il plonge des assiettes dans l'eau de l'évier_

Oh tu sais… Ça va, ça vient… Mais c'est vrai que depuis quelques temps il s'exprime de plus en plus. Parfois assez fort, j'ai un peu du mal à le contenir.

THEO

Ah… Et pourquoi maintenant ?

BALTHAZAR

Aucune idée. Mais ce qui revient le plus souvent dans son discours, c'est une volonté de… Brûler l'auberge… Cramer la région… Violer la moitié du village et repartir à l'aventure…

 _Théo cligne des yeux, un peu effaré._

BALTHAZAR

Mais rien que je ne puisse contenir, rassure-toi !

THEO

T'es sûr ? On dirait qu'il en a marre de l'inactivité. C'est chelou.

BALTHAZAR, _cynique_

Oh non, pas chelou. Rien de très anormal pour une hérésie comme moi.

THEO

C'est chiant. Pile au moment où je me suis enfin fait à cette vie et où je commence à l'apprécier. Pas du tout envie de me barrer et de recommencer à voyager.

BALTHAZAR  
Ça, tu vois, c'est chelou comme tu dis.

THEO

Tu trouves ? Ouais, tu m'aurais dit pareil il y a deux ans je me serais bien foutu de ta gueule, mais maintenant… Je me sens utile là où je suis, je ne suis plus sous les ordres de personne - enfin sauf Grunlek, mais lui il compte pas – et puis je me suis habitué. Et on est bien, là, tous les quatre. Non ?

BALTHAZAR

Si, si…

 _Jeu de lumière sur Balthazar. Il se tourne vers le public._

BALTHAZAR

Encore un peu et il tombe dans le panneau. Désolé, Théo.

 _Les lumières se rallument. Il se remet à la vaisselle._

 _La porte de la coulisse droite s'ouvre._

 **SCENE 3**

 **Balthazar, Théo, Grunlek, Shinddha**

 _Entrent Grunlek et Shinddha, qui n'a pas son masque, portant quelques bûches. Ils les posent par terre, à côté de la porte, prennent chacun une chaise et s'assoient à la table. Théo et Balthazar ne tournent pas la tête vers eux._

GRUNLEK

Salut !

SHINDDHA

Pas trop fatigués, les gars ?

BALTHAZAR

Si quelqu'un est motivé par la perspective d'une vaisselle propre…

SHINDDHA

Tu peux toujours rêver.

GRUNLEK

Allez, à deux ça ira plus vite.

 _Il prend un torchon qui trainait sur la table, et commence à sécher et ranger la vaisselle que Balthazar nettoie._

 _Théo n'a pas bougé. Shinddha le regarde avec malice._

SHINDDHA

Eh Théo, ça ne va pas ?

THEO

Vous saviez que le démon de Bob recommençait à faire des siennes ?

 _Tous se figent. On éteint toutes les lumières de la salle et de la scène quelques secondes. Quand on rallume ce qui est nécessaire, Balthazar est debout au centre de la scène, Grunlek tourné vers lui, adossé à l'évier. Théo est assis sur sa chaise, qui est à droite de Balthazar, à côté de Grunlek. Shinddha n'a pas changé de place, mais il est tourné vers Balthazar._

 _Jeu de lumière sur Balthazar. Les autres ne bougent pas._

BALTHAZAR  
Et c'est l'heure de mon procès. Il me faut détruire en quelques paroles le léger édifice de leur simple bonheur. Une menace extérieure, une simple piqure de rappel… Et le château de carte est éparpillé. Etalé par terre. Balayé par un souffle chaud. Le mien. Celui de mon égoïsme. Ah, j'aimerais, j'aimerais que mon diable soit plus loquace.

 _Silence._

Tiens, serait-ce de la culpabilité ? Ça fait longtemps que j'ai oublié ce sentiment. Peut-être parce que, justement, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais plus rien à me reprocher…

Au fond, ce n'est pas vraiment un faux témoignage. Plutôt une amplification. Ils n'ont d'ailleurs aucun moyen de savoir la vérité. Pas vrai ? Et puis, soyons sérieux quelques instants. Cette auberge, c'est vraiment ça, leur image du bonheur ? Je suis sûr que c'est un service que je vais leur rendre.

 _Nouvelle extinction des feux. Quand on rétablit l'éclairage, Balthazar et Théo ont échangé de place._

THEO

J'espère vraiment que je me trompe, qu'il se trompe. Je crois qu'il n'y aurait pas de pire nouvelle que la fin de notre auberge, la fin de notre tranquillité. Je suis peut-être, au fond, trop casanier. En même temps, ça faisait un bout de temps que j'en rêvait, de la tranquillité. Après l'avoir poursuivie, comme une fille difficile à conquérir, courtisée, réalisé ses exigences, fait tous les efforts, toutes les concessions nécessaires… Elle a fini par céder. De bon cœur, semble-t-il. Et il est hors de question que je la laisse filer ainsi avec Bob. Je suis bien trop heureux de la posséder enfin.

 _Nouvelle extinction des feux. Quand on rétablit l'éclairage, Théo est assis à la place de Shinddha. Ce dernier est debout, à côté de Grunlek. Ils sont tous les deux tournés vers le public, à chaque réplique ils s'éloignent d'un pas l'un de l'autre. Grunlek se rapprochera de Balthazar, Shinddha de Théo._

SHINDDHA

J'ai peur. Peur de devoir partir, remettre un masque, courir après l'aventure sans jamais lui trouver de qualité… Tourner en rond dans le Cratère sans but, sans attache… Peur de tout lâcher, tout quitter, laisser filer la tranquillité.

GRUNLEK

J'ai peur. Peur de ne plus savoir partir, de m'être imposé un masque, de courir après l'argent des taverniers sans jamais lui trouver d'avantages… Tourner en rond dans une auberge qui s'est transformée en royaume qui m'attache, qui m'accroche… Peur de ne plus savoir lâcher prise, laisser filer la liberté.

SHINDDHA

Je refuse le changement. Bob n'a qu'à se démerder avec son diable, comme il l'a toujours fait. Après tout, on s'en est, il s'en est toujours bien sorti. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il nous amène des ennuis ? C'est trop facile de dire « Mon diable me pose problème, suivez-moi vers de nouvelles emmerdes ! ». Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait toujours s'adapter à lui. J'aime bien cette routine, moi.

GRUNLEK

Je crois que j'ai besoin de changement. D'une part, on ne peut pas laisser Bob se démerder tout seul avec son diable, il a toujours eu besoin de nous pour ça, même s'il nous amène toujours des ennuis. Ce serait trop facile de dire « C'est son diable qui lui pose problème, laissons-le se démerder seul ! ». Et puis j'aime autant m'adapter à ses problèmes plutôt que de me laisser enfermer dans cette routine.

SHINDDHA

On ne peut pas le laisser faire.

GRUNLEK

On ne peut pas se laisser faire.

 _Les lumières se rallument toutes. Grunlek est à côté de Balthazar, tourné vers Shinddha. Celui-ci est non loin de Théo, tourné vers Grunlek. Ils ont un regard entendu, se sourient. Ensemble, ils disent :_

GRUNLEK et SHINDDHA, _ensemble_

On va résoudre ce problème.

THEO et BALTHAZAR, _ensemble_

Merci les gars. Je savais que vous comprendriez.

 _Rideau_.


End file.
